Book 4 southern swamp
by jannbusa
Summary: This is the story after aang has beat the firelord. And after Aang's death. In a secret Utopia a new waterbending avatar is born. Her name is Avatar Sorina.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for opening this, this is a story after Aang beat the firelord and after his death when he was a little over 50.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A girl about in her 13th year of her life lived in the swamp. She lived in a secret world underneath the swamp in a secret utopia, a secret for years. They said ba sing se was the last utopia, they lied. Her city was too deep under the water for anyone to find them or anyone to leave.

They have managed a life of order underneath the giant swamp. They converted there waterbending into the city with people standing on guard to use there bending to keep the walls of air from floating to the top.

She was a dark haired girl Japanese short and confident. She was walking with her friend, Ukra. She was Japanese too but with dark orange colored hair and a more curvey body.

The girls name was sorina. She was a strong girl that everyone knew for being happy and kind of a rebel.

So the two where walking with eachother on the way to there water bending class. This place had a different way of water bending, inside of being fluent and quick, they where stiff and quick.

The two smiled at a joke they told till they finally reached the class. People in the class where already warming up there muscles with normal waterbending strikes. The way they fought was they stiffened there hands tightening there fingers not turning it into a fists. They would strike forward kind of like an Egyptian walking.

So either way the two girls ran up to the end of the line as they reached for a piece of water quickly starting to strike. They got into a fighting pose as they threw there fingers out throwing the water forward.

The teacher soon walked in being late with the students. He then walked up to the front. "Hello class, today I would want everyone to introduce apparently the new avatar." The teacher told as the class gasped looking at each other. An avatar hadn't been with them since the last 300 years.

The two girls smiled at each other with the hope that they might be the next avatar. "Are new avatar is Sorina!" He shouted pointing at Sorina.

Sorina smiled the biggest smile as she walked up to the front of the class getting jealous looks from some girls in the next.

Sorina smiled at them as she flicked her finger slapping the water up to there faces. "Sorina you must talk to the monks now." The teacher told as he pointed to the door on his right.

Sorina walked through the water door gliding her fingers across the air walls making wakes follow after her finger. She then walked up to the door with the monks who where sitting in the room looking calm.

Sorina took one step in before one started talking to her with his eyes shut.

"Sorina, we have been expecting you."

"Well I'm here." Sorina told.

"Yes well we have decided to tell you early, that someone is after us. We need the avatar to save us and then we found out you where one." Sorina raised an eyebrow kind of confused.

"Who is after who?" Sorina asked.

"Her name is Alshina. She is a daughter of a kyoshi warrior named ty lee. She found our city when she was traveling the world. She seemed nice at first but one of us did not trust her. You're uncle, he challenged her to an agni kai. Alshina was a gifted fighter she was quicker and stronger then any of our own city. But our city was taught to fight brave and calmly.

But in the end he broke her metal fans. But she was still strong as she knew almost every pressure point in the body almost making him paralyzed. But then after that our own city did not trust her when she left.

So we sent some ninja's to keep an eye on her. But only one came back and he was injured. He said he only survived cause he had a message. She said that if we sent anyone else looking for her she would tell everyone how to get to our village and that it existed. She also said soon she would return.

She is not a bender only a kyoshi warrior and gifted fighter.

When she returns we plan on capturing her. But she is to gifted so we need the avatar's help." The monk told finishing his story.

"Oh I get it, so all I'm really here for is, extra protection just to keep our utopia safe. That's screwed up and besides how do I even get out of this swamp?" She asked.

"We want you to leave as soon as possible so we will make a path for you to get out. We will let you leave after this noon. You are welcome to bring one person but on there own will." Another monk told this time it was a girl.

"Okay is that all or can I leave now?" She asked.

"Go pack you're stuff and you can leave." A different monk said this one was younger than the rest.

She nodded as she turned around so they couldn't see and bit her lip because she was worried. "Don't be nervous." Another monk said.

"Oh and you must meet with the white lotus in ba sing se first thing they will provide you with good advice." The girl monk said with her eyes still shut.

"Okay well I will come back after sunset." Sorina told as she left.

Once she left her friend saw her. Ukra ran up to her. "Oh my god what happened?" She asked.

"Apparently I'm leaving the village. And you're coming too." Sorina said with a happy face.

"Ha really!" Ukra almost shouted! "Yeah, but the bad side of it is that we're leaving today." Sorina told biting her lip. "Still want to go?" She asked.

"Oh, well I guess. But the monks will have to talk to my mom about it." Ukra told.

"You see that's why I'm glad that I'm an orphan." She told. She then saw a body shape past the water walls. What she saw was her parents looking at her with a smile. Sorina smiled at them used to it since the swamp always told you who was dead and to not think of them that way. "What?" Ukra asked as she turned around. "Oh you see them don't you." Ukra told.

Sorina just nodded with a smile as a tear streaked down her cheek. Ukra smiled as she pulled Sorina away so they would walk away.

Nothing happened besides the monk told Ukra's parents that Ukra had to come with Sorina. So the two after sunset went up to the monk's big room that was holding up the entire city.

"Are you ready?" A monk asked.

"Yes." The two told at the same time.

"Okay then. I'm sorry but we can only keep the tunnel for so long so will have to use water bending to get some ways up." The monk told as he opened his eyes. He stood up as the rest of the monks got a little stiff.

He walked up to the edge of the room as he soon got into his fighting pose. Bending down and pointing his fingers out. He then suddenly spun around throwing both pointed hands out as a tunnel shot out of the wall. He then jumped forward into the tunnel as he threw his pointed hand out.

The walls of water suddenly turned to ice. "Follow the ice." He told staying in the fighting pose as he touched his hands to the wall. "Go, I will tell you when I can't hold It up any longer." He said. "Go! Now!" He shouted as the two girls started running forward.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Thank you for reading this but if theres ever a second chapter to come you must review or else it will never come. Tell me if its good or bad or if I should change the idea. In the next chapter the two girls will face the swamp and have to meet the swamp guys children. Give me advice on what you want to happen and it will happen.


	2. Chapter 2 swamp

Thanks for reviewing I wasn't sure if it was good so thanks for the advice. Eithere way heres the story. Oh and I fyou didn't get why she saw her parents and an orphan its because the swamp lets you see ghosts.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ukra and Sorina where running down the tunnel with the ice walls showing them the way. They suddenly heard a moan of pain. Sorina stopped for a second turning around as she saw the monk looking at them in pain.

His fingers where still clenched together pointed out holding up the wall. He then slowly saw Sorina looking at him. "Don't stop!! Go now!!" He shouted as suddenly the ice walls started to fall.

Sorina and Ukra screamed for a second hearing the small shatter. "Sorina, come on we have to leave!" Ukra shouted as Sorina nodded once and quickly ran.

More of the ice walls started to fall leaving only the water holding it up. But the water about to drown in didn't make Ukra or Sorina to stop. The shattered ice walls started to cave in as they started to reach the end.

Suddenly Sorina and Ukra stopped running as they reached the end of the tunnel. Ukra turned around. "Monk! The tunnel ends here! What should we do?" She asked barely seeing the Monk from the far away distance.

"Finish the rest of the tunnel!" He screamed in pain.

"What how do we do that?" She asked Sorina.

"Like this." Sorina told as her face turned serious. She suddenly punched her tightened fingers out that where grouped together like a pre mantic. She punched her hardened handout as the tunnel suddenly blasted some water out of the way but not nearly enough.

"Ukra! I need help!" She shouted as she suddenly felt some water touching her feet. "Okay!" Ukra shouted as she ran forward swiping her hand down! Suddenly the tunnel kept pushing out.

"Okay 1 2 3!" Sorina shouted as they both threw the tunnel out even more. This time they didn't here a moan they just heard a scream of pain.

"I can't hold it much longer!" The monk screamed.

"It's okay we got this." Ukra screamed back as she went back to back with her friend. Get ready for this to blow at almost any time." Ukra told as Sorina nodded.

"Okay 1 2 3!" Sorina shouted as she punched her hand out. The tunnel hit down again making more room.

"Oh my! It's comin down!" Ukra shouted as suddenly the water flooded into the tunnel.

"Switch me!" Sorina shouted as Ukra traded her places. She suddenly punched around pushing the tunnel longer then she usually could.

Sorina stomped her foot as she kicked her foot up! It splashed some of the water back into the walls. Some fish splashed into the ground flopping around in suffication.

Sorina suddenly spun around jumping up and when she landed she punched both hands out! The water shoved back into the walls as suddenly water splashed into her flying out of the wall! Sorina was suddenly pushed outside of the tunnel. Her hair flew up as she noticed she was in water.

She swam back in the tunnel as she landed on the ground she spun her hand around freezing the water that stopped splashing out. She breathed out in wariness. She ran under the big frozen tube of water.

"Ukra are we almost there?" Sorina asked.

"I think so!" Ukra shouted.

Suddenly they both heard a deafening splashing sound. They both turned around seeing the entire tunnel raging torwards them! "Oh crap." They both said in unison.

"Hurry up, now!" Sorina shouted as Ukra started punching harder and faster.

Sorina stepped forward facing the entire giant wave splashing torwards her. She suddenly pushed one hand behind her shoulder. She then pulled it over as she did a barrel role diving threw the air.

Suddenly the ice tube flew forward flying under her. It flew to the giant wave as it splashed into the water starting to be consumed. Right then Sorina jumped up spinning her leg around as the ice tube suddenly popped out freezing over the giant wave stopping it.

Sorina sighed in relief. "Hey I see a shore!" Ukra shouted. "Oh thank you!" Sorina sighed as suddenly the ice started to crack. "Okay let's go right now!" Sorina shouted as she ran past Ukra. The two girls ran as suddenly the walls slowly started to let small parts of water splash in. Sorina jumped over the water flying her hand past it freezing the water.

Suddenly the wave crashed threw the ice splashing again for them. Ukra and Sorina ran till they reached the mud. Sorina then suddenly grabbed Ukra's shoulder as she punched her hand out behind her and then threw it forward over in front of her. The water jolted her up as she splashed threw the water. They both reached out of the tunnel as they where swimming threw the gunky green water. Sorina suddenly kicked her leg down as it bursted water out pushing her up. Ukra did the same as the two girls flew up.

They both where flying threw the water close to the top of the water, as suddenly something hard and scaley crashed into there feet. They both spun in the water as Ukra kept swimming not wanting to figure out what it was. Sorina looked out to the green water wondering what it was. She looked around till she finally saw a crocisnake crashed into her throwing her up!

Ukra slowly reached the top as she crawled to the muddy beach. She rolled onto her back as she suddenly saw Sorina jump out of the water with a crocisnake trying to bite her. Sorina threw her arm forward splashing water onto the snake throwing it off her. The snake went flying away as it crashed into the trees. Sorina then landed on the water making an ice spot.

She spun around throwing her arms around as she punched forward. She then tilted her arms up. A wave splashed out of the water throwing her up. She slowly landed on the muddy beach as she rolled threw the mud moaning in pain. She rolled till she flopped onto her back.

"Owww, so far being an avatar sucks!" Sorina complained.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it." Ukra told.

"Well either way we should probably leave this swamp, and find a map, so we can go to Ba sing se." Sorina told.

"Then let's get started," Ukra told confidently.

Suddenly they heard a shriek of a women, a blood curdling scream that rushed fear threw there bodies.

Suddenly the two jumped together wrapping there arms around each other. "And fast." Ukra finished.

"Okay but we'll have to use a lot of bending to get out of here." Sorina told as she stood up. "Come on." Sorina told grabbing Ukra's hand pulling her up.

Far away on the island of the kyoshi warriors island Ashlina stood with the kyoshi warriors standing behind her. They where looking up seeing a group of ninja's walk forward. They where wearing water tribe clothes but they looked different somehow, darker greener.

The kyoshi warriors suddenly jumped forward the front row pulling out swords as the second row jumped behind them pulling out fans. The two row of warriors looked strong with there face paint and deadly weapons.

Suddenly the water benders got into fighting poses. With there fingers stiffed out like an Egyptian. The two stood standing strong with Ashlina at the front row and one monk from the secret utopia standing at the front.

Ashlina suddenly tightened her eyes as she jumped up into the air doing a front flip. She landed on the ground she screamed out her warrior call pulling her sword out as the Kyoshi warriors suddenly started running forward. The water benders pulled out there water as they ran forward too.

Ashlina ran strong as the monk ran out in front of her. She threw her sword forward as the monk jumped to the side wrapping his arm around hers jumping up as he threw his legs around her back kicking her temples. Ashlina was thrown back distorted in pain. Suddenly the Kyoshi warriors and the secret water benders ran out from around them attacking each other.

Ashlina pulled out her sword swiping for his head as the monk dropped to the ground into the splits. Ashlina threw her arms over her head as she threw her sword down. The monk rolled away as her sword stabbed the ground. Ashlina let the sword hit the ground as she turned around to the monk.

He threw his stiff hand out to her head as she quickly blocked. She then threw a fist for his face as he jumped back dancing around as he landed in a crouching fighting pose. Ashlina ran forward as he swiped for her face. Ashlina threw her forearm up as a shield popped out of her sleaves blocking the punch so it cracked his fingers.

The monk Jorn stepped back in pain. "Ready for this?" Ashlina asked as she pulled her deadly metal fans out of her back pocket. She flashed it out as it gleamed in the sunlight.

Monk Jorn looked angry as he pulled water out wrapping it around his finger. He snapped his finger back in to place as he then pulled his hand back not even feeling the pain. Ashlina smiled as she ran forward pulling her arms behind her back. Monk Jorn stood there getting in a fighting pose.

Ashlina jumped up spinning around as she swiped her fan for his head. He jumped back as the fan glided past his head. Ashlina landed as she turned around flashing a chicken kick. The monk stepped back as he slashed the water for her. Ashlina bent forward as the water slashed threw the end of her brade. She then snapped her body up throwing a punch that hit him in the face.

Ashlina then suddenly threw a quick jab to his liver. She then punched into the dip into his chest, and then she jumped around him punching 3 swift punches into his spine. Monk Jorn fell to the ground. He just looked up at her consciouse but not movable.

"You're my prisoner now." She said raising an eyebrow. Suddenly water splashed for her feet as she jumped over it. She landed on the ground as she ran forward folding her fan back into her back pocket. She then pulled the sword out of the ground running at the water bender.

Sorina and Ukra where running on pieces of ice on top of the water. They where running threw the water as they finally saw the ending of the swamp. Sorina smiled seeing the sunlight. As she ran across the water suddenly a huge vine wrapped out in front of her tripping her. She slid over as she quickly made ice making her not fall into the water.

Her and Ukra got up looking at where that attack came from. They both looked as suddenly vines started to group together till suddenly the vines grouped into one gigantic swamp monster. Right as that happened suddenly a girl jumped out from behind them landing on ice he made out of the green water. The girl had wood covering her chest and a giant leave skirt covering her legs. Her hair was messy and a greesy brown.

The girl got into a fighting stance in a normal water bending stance as did the monster. Ukra and Sorina looked up at the monster and slowly the girl. The two girls suddenly got into a fighting pose Ukra facing the girl and Sorina facing the monster.

"Who are you!" Ukra shouted to the girl.

"I'm fon and that's bo, now get out of our swamp." The girl ordered.

"That's what we where doing." Sorina told.

"How we supposed to trust you, we know you from that secret, utopia of urs." The hillbillie girl told.

"So that gives you more reason to trust us we're good people." Sorina told.

"Nope, then you'll tell people about this swamp and we gone get trouble for that, god damn fire benders." The women told.

"Okay the war ended a long time ago, and even we knew that and we live under, water." Ukra told.

"Shut up." The girl told as she spun around throwing her arm up. Suddenly water erupted out of the swamp water shooting for Ukra and Sorina.

Ukra suddenly jumped up spinning around as she shot her stiff hand forward shooting the water back. The hillbillee bent back touching her back on the ice, as the water flew over her.

"You take the monster ill take the girl." Ukra told as she ran forward jumping into the water making ice shoot around her feet. She suddenly threw both arms forward as her body suddenly shot out across the water heading for the girl.

Sorina turned around facing the giant monster with scared eyes. (What, how do I beat that?) She asked herself looking up at the monster.

Suddenly it shot a vine out from its chest heading straight for her. Sorina did a back flip as the vine shot into the ice where she stood. Sorina landed as she quickly started running across the vine pointing her hand as water pulled out of the water floating above her arm.

She ran till suddenly the vine shot back into the giant body pulling her forward so she smacked against its body falling off the hard plant. She fell till she suddenly used the water and sliced it into the body. A vine fell out as she flipped onto it jumping off it.

She spun till she suddenly reached the top. She pulled her arm up as the water turned into and ice spike. She then threw it down stabbing it into the head. Once it was stuck and she had no control over it she smacked her stiff hand down as the spike shifted entirely into the monster.

Right then sorina jumped in a circle pushing her stiff hands out. Suddenly water shot out of the monster making half of its body start to fall off. Right then the monster pulled his arms down as a vine shot out of its falling head hitting Sorina in the face throwing her off him.

Sorina flew away as she landed on a tree branch smashing her feet into it. She then fell off that suddenly landing on the water that was barely and inch deep.

She looked up groaning in pain as suddenly Ukra did a back flip landing next to her. She looked at the hillbillie running at her as she suddenly spun around punching her stiff fingers into her stomach and then spun around hitting her chin as she grabbed her arm throwing her over her shoulder.

The girl hit the water as suddenly the monster stomped over to them as he threw his vine arms out to them. Ukra threw one stiff punch as she sliced water out to the vines shooting them off.

Then Ukra spun around as she smacked her stiff hands around making a giant wave. The wave splashed into the vine monster throwing him back. Right then Ukra ran up to him as she skidded her feet against the ground making the water give her room to run. Right then Water swarmed against her fingers making huge ice claws. Suddenly Ukra jumped up doing a barrel rol. When she landed she threw her claws out flying into the foot of the monster. She then suddenly threw her arms up making the water suddenly slice threw part of the monster off. As suddenly she saw a glimpse of a person in there with dark skin.

"Sorina! Theres someone in there!" Ukra yelled as Sorina slowly rolled to her feet. She looked up as suddenly the hillbillie girl tackled her down as she jumped of Sorina's body and rolled of her landing swiftly on the ground.

She then stomped the ground throwing Sorina up in the air with water. She then flailed her arms around like a motor boat as water erupted out of the swamp throwing Sorina up. Sorina flew up as she smacked into a tree.

Sorina slowly caught her self landing on a tree branch. She shook her head rushing out all the confusion as she suddenly jumped off the branch making water go over her feet. She then suddenly threw her arms up as she smacked the ice into the last bit of the monster. The water erupted out throwing vines in every wich direction. Sorina suddenly landed on the water as she saw another red neck next to her.

"Ukra let's go, there just people." Sorina told as she quickly made a giant wave throwing the two swamp tribe girls out of the last bit of the forest.

The two ran across the roots getting away from the water benders faster then they have ever run.

The kyoshi warrior Ashlina had her fighters behind her as they where fighting against the waterbenders. Ashlina and her friend cora where fighting the last monk left. The monk shone threw a water wave at them as suddenly cora dove away as Ashlina flipped over it.

Ashlina landed over the wave right in front of monk Shone. She punched into his ribs making him bend over in pain, as she gripped his shirt swinging her body over his. She then punched her knuckle into his neck as she smacked her elbow into his spine throwing him to the ground.

Ashlina stomped her foot on his back knocking him out as she looked up angrily. A gust of wind blew blowing her ponytail away from her. Her make up was starting to wash off with the sweat from the fight.

She looked up seeing all of the water benders laying on the ground or being dragged away. A couple kyoshi warriors where down to but losses on both sides is expected.

The kyoshi warriors gathered them up pulling them into a cabin with them tied up as prisoners.

Ashlina waited till the last of the waterbenders where stowed away when she suddenly saw one kid running into the forest. She couldn't tell if he was good or a waterbender so she ran after him.

The young waterbender ran threw the forest with the water slowly wrapped around his arms. Ashlina ran threw the forest as she saw him coming. "Wait!?" She screamed as the water bender didn't stop to look at her, he just ran around even more as he shot his hand up. The water flew off his hand cutting threw the trees making the branches fall to Ashlina.

Ashlina ran till she saw the branches falling. She pulled out her sword as she ran forward slicing threw each branch. She kept running as the branches landed on the ground next to her.

She jerked to a stop feeling the hard mud turn into soft sand. She stopped seeing the ocean layed out in front of her with small crystals pulling of the water glimmering into her makeup.

She then saw the water bender that was gliding on the water. Suki put her sword away as she turned running onto the beach. She kept running on the sand catching up to the water. She saw the water bender as she took out her fan and threw it out for the water bender.

The fan hit the bender in the side of the head, he gasped loudly in pain as he fell into the water. Ashlina waited for the bender to appear out of the water but he didn't.

"Dangit." Ashlina groaned as she dove into the water. She swam faster then usual going to where the water bender was buried in water. She buried herself into the water seeing the body sinking.

She grabbed him by the armpits, dragging him out of the water. Once she reached the surface the two gasped but the bender did not move. Ashlina dragged him out of the water as the water bender opened his eyes looking at her. He gasped screaming out as Ashlina rolled her eyes annoyed. "Shut up." She screamed as she suddenly wrapped a small leather sling from her skirt around his mouth shutting him up.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sorry this one probably isn't as good as the first


End file.
